Broken Hearted but Not Alone
by Makolin808
Summary: Mako is crushed by the loss of both of the women in is life. Luckily, his brother is there to comfort him in his time of need. Could their relationship be more than just "brotherly love"? MANY SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

"Korra, I love you."

"I'm sorry, Mako,"said Korra, turning her face away from him to hide her tears, "But I just can't do this right now, or maybe even ever, for that matter."

She mounted her Polar Bear Dog and in a barely audible voice whispered, "Good-bye, Mako," With these parting words, she took off into the snow.

"Korra, Wait!" Mako shouted, but it was too late. Korra was too far gone.

Tears streamed down his face. He was on the verge of sobbing when he heard a voice from behind him announce: "Mako. We're through."

He turned to see Asami staring angrily at him. Her words cut through him like a knife, retracing the path of the wound Korra had created only moments earlier.

"Asami, no it's not-"

"Did you ever consider how I felt, Mako?" She said, cutting him off abruptly, "Even once?" Asami's glare was as sharp as her words.

He nearly fell over. Her words hit hard. _Have I? _He thought to himself. The answer came to him as she turned away from him. _No._

"You're a selfish pig and once we return to the city, I never want to see your face again." There was no sadness in her voice, only bitter anger.

She had known this was coming ever since she heard about the kiss. She knew that every time he kissed her, he was really thinking about Korra. There was no mistaking it.

Mako fell to his knees in the cold wet snow, tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes. He desperately tried to call out to Asami, _Please don't leave me! _But he was sobbing so hard by this point that only incoherent garbled sounds escaped his chapped lips.

_I really am selfish_ he thought to himself as his knees gave out from under him and his body crumpled into the snow. He was sobbing loudly now, like a newborn baby with an acid reflux issue. His eyes were so inundated with tears that he could no longer make out his surroundings. He could feel the sting of the hot streams cascading down his face, as his body was gently pummeled by the falling snow. _It's no wonder they left me._ He thought, as the cold wetness of the surrounding snow seeped into his clothes, as well as his very being. In a way, it was comforting to be enveloped in this frosty blanket, a stark contrast to the heat of the tears on his face. _I should just lay here and die._

Just then, he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.

"Mako," A familiar voice softly whispered.

Mako managed to choke out an entire sentence and muttered angrily, "Are you here to tell me you want nothing to do with me either?"

"No, Mako. Brothers stick together. No matter what," Bolin calmly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin's voice was so comforting. It was so soft, yet strong and steady, much unlike the wheezing mess that Mako was currently presenting.

Still feeling upset from his rejection, Mako lashed out, "You idiot! We're not even really brothers!"

It was true. Bolin and Mako's parents had both died around the same time in a similar incident, and the two decided to stick together. Mako couldn't stand to see young Bolin out and alone on the streets. Even though he was only two years older, he still felt responsible for the safety of Bolin.

Bolin firmly wrapped his arms around Mako. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you." Bolin stayed steady and strong for Mako, because he knew he needed it.

Mako broke down into frantic sobbing once more and gasped, "But I don't need your platonic love! I've just lost both of the most important women in my life!"

Bolin hesitated for a moment. His grip and his voice wavered as he whispered into Mako's ear, "But I love you as so much more than just a brother."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mako shouted out in anguish, not fully understanding what his "brother" was about to confess.

"Mako…" Had Mako been able to see he would have seen Bolin's cheeks blush bright red, a red brighter than his trusty scarf, brighter than even his most intense firebending. Mako could feel the moist warmth of Bolin's breath against his own frigid ear as he whispered, "I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mako was taken aback by Bolin's sudden confession. _Love? Me? _Suddenly, the the memories washed over him. He was flooded with memories of events that seemed to have no real significance but were really Bolin's way of trying to hint at his feelings towards him. How Bolin would have that odd longing look in his eye when he saw Mako with Asami, and how he'd gotten hard on that time they went swimming in Asami's pool. Mako had just assumed that Bolin had a thing for Asami, but clearly, that was not the case. He remembered that they'd slept in the same bed for the entirety of their relationship, how Bolin had insisted that they take baths with each other, how Bolin was so bad at holding on to the soap. Mako felt ashamed at how painfully obvious Bolin's true feelings were, and yet the idea had never even crossed his mind.

"It was hard," Bolin whispered, his voice quavering as he was obviously on the verge of tears, "To see how much you cared for Korra and Asami. I tried to move on, believe me, I did. I even pretended to like Korra for a while. But it just didn't work like I wanted it to. I wanted… _you._"

"How could I have been so selfish, Bolin? How could I have been so blind?" Mako shouted, despite that fact that Bolin was literally inches away from his face. He couldn't see that, though, because his eyes were still filled with opaque tears. "You were there for me all this time.., You were the one who rubbed Aloe Vera on my sunburns when we stayed at the beach too long, not Korra or Asami!"

The clarity that suddenly gripped Mako's mind also gripped his tear ducts and as his visual impairment abruptly lifted, he could see Bolin's baby soft, bright red cheeks blushing profusely and he could feel the timid stare of his radioactive green eyes. Staring directly into those glowing green suns while stroking Bolin on the cheek Mako announced, "I'm in love with you too, Bolin."

Bolin averted his eyes and blushed a distinctive shade of #FF0000, "Mako! I… I don't know what to say!"

"You don't need to say anything, Bolin," Mako said firmly placing his forfinger over Bolin's large, supple lips, " Just that you'll go with me to prom."

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Shouted Bolin in pure glee.

Bolin smashed his face into Mako's making a horrible wheezing sound as Mako pressed his lips against Bolin's and sucked all the air out of his lungs, because that is very romantic and how people kiss.

The power of their love transformed their clothes into beautiful prom gowns and at the very same moment, the flying bison swooped down and picked them up. They sang Radiohead songs to each other as they flew off majestically to the prom. Once they were there, they were dubbed prom king and queen! They beat everyone, including Karkat! Boy was he mad. Suddenly, Edward Cullen from my favortest book ever Twilight showed up! He was so beautiful that everyone fell in love with him on the spot. They all bowed before the glory of the Edward, and Edward, using his majestic beauty, granted Bolin one wish, and that wish was to carry Mako's child! Mako and Bolin made passionate love in the punch bowl (which was totally spiked btw lol :-P) and Bolin became pregnant with Mako's child. The baby was born almost instantaneously. They named her Makolin, which is a clever mash-up of Mako and Bolin's names. Then Mako, Bolin, and Edward raised Makolin into adulthood, where she was found to be the Avatar and also a vampire. Everyone was happy and there was lots of kissing.

LE END


End file.
